In installing faucets with two wide spread handles a problem is encountered in holding the two valves in a properly aligned position while tightening them from under the sink. If the valves, particularly the handle stops, are misaligned the handles will not be properly aligned with each other. Furthermore, it is often difficult to provide two openings in the sink or countertop, which openings accept the valve assemblies, spaced apart by an exact predetermined distance, e.g., eight inches. Instead, for example, the openings may be spaced apart eight and one-half or seven and three quarter inches. There thus exists a need for a device which holds the two valves in predetermined positions while they are being secured to the sink in order to insure proper relative positioning and alignment with a minimum of time and effort and which device is further continuously variable or adjustable to adjust for different spacings of the two valve assemblies. The instant invention provides such a device which is relatively simple and easy to use and which is readily and quickly adjustable among a wide variety of positions.